Voyage
by Karou-Tatsumaki
Summary: KAT-TUN AKame : Kamenashi est amoureux de Jin, son professeur d'anglais, il n'a jamais pu se déclaré, jusque au jour où il font un drôle de voyage durant un jour spécial pour Kamenashi


**Chapitre 1**

Ce jour-là, personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer, même pas moi, Kamenashi Kazuya, jeune lycéen en deuxième année au lycée Kurogin. Pour moi, ce jour-là, ce vingt-trois février, était très spécial. Seulement une personne parmi ses amis connaissait ce jour spécial, mais il y a des chances pour que celui-ci l'ai oublié.

Je marche tranquillement en ce jour de neige pour aller à l'école et rencontre mon ami, Tanaka Koki, sur le chemin :  
« Tiens Koki, t'es en avance ce matin

-Ouai je sais, dit-il en baillant, Kazu, on a quoi en premier comme cours ?

-Anglais.. Avec Akanishi-sensei

-Ahh ouai.. Pourquoi t'es tout rouge d'un coup ? C'est à cause du froid ?

-Ah, oui oui j'ai froid, répondis-je tout gêné, il fait froid avec toute cette neige.

-Tu m'étonnes !»

Ce que Koki ne sait pas est qu'en réalité je suis amoureux d'Akanishi, mon professeur d'anglais depuis ma première rencontre, l'année dernière. Bien sûr, je ne me suis pas déclaré, et personne n'est au courant de mes sentiments. Cette année, j'ai de la chance d'être son élève et en plus de ça, c'est mon professeur principal.

En arrivant, nous rencontrons nos autres amis d'enfance, Nakamaru Yuichi et Ueda Tatsuya.

« Junno n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda intrigué Koki, je voulais l'embêter..

-Il est avec son professeur de science pour je ne sais trop quoi, répondit Ueda.»

La sonnerie sonna et nous allons donc nous ranger dans nos classes respectives, Koki avec moi et Nakamaru avec Ueda, en troisième année.

Arrivé devant la porte, personnes. Dans les couloirs, personnes. Nous sommes au deuxième étage, Nakamaru et Ueda au troisième, nous sommes que tous les deux dans le couloirs.  
Soudain, Akanishi-sensei arrive, étonné, il demande :

« Où sont les autres ?

-On sait pas M'sieur.

-Bon entrer»

Il nous fait entrer. Nous nous installons à nos places, quand tout à coup, un professeur de Mathématiques je crois, arrive :

« Akanishi-sensei, à cause des intempéries, il est impossible pour n'importe qui de sortir ou de rentrer, par conséquent, nous sommes bloqué ici avec Nakamaru-kun et Ueda-kun tous les six..

-Huit ! Mon petit Tegoshi»

Yamashita-sensei suivi de Taguchi entra dans la salle

« Mais ne vous inquiètais pas ! Avec Taguchi-kun, mon meilleur élève de Science ici présent et moi-même allons vous présenter un projet magistral !

-On va éviter, répliqua Akanishi.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça va aller mon petit Nishi.

-Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

-Akanishi-sensei, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? C'est vrai que les inventions de Yamashita-sensei n'ont pas spécialement de succès..

-Eh!

-Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayé. Repris Tegoshi

-D'accord, en soupirant, Kamenashi, Tanaka, venaient aussi.. Mais prenez vos cahiers et vos livres, on va faire cours en même temps.»

Nous sortons de la salle pour se diriger vers la salle de Science, Taguchi avait l'air tout exciter.

Nous entrons dans la salle de chimie de Yamashita-sensei, il y avait un appareil relié à un compteur :

« C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Koki

-C'est notre super invention ! Elle nous permet de passer à travers les livres ! S'exlama Taguchi, Yamashita-sensei dit que ça peut nous aider pour les cours, pour mieux comprendre les origines.

-Et ça marche comment ? Demanda perplexe Akanishi.

-C'est très simple ! »

Yamashita-sensei et Tegoshi-Sensei s'étaient déplacés près du compteur :

« En appuyant sur se bouton, on peut vous téléporter ! En plus, vous êtes piles poil là où il faut pour que ça marche.

\- Allons-y alors, répliqua Ueda.

\- Malheureusement, je ne sais pas comment vous ram..»

Soudain, une panne de courant nous tomba dessus, sûrement à cause du temps dehors, il faisait tout noir dans la salle.

« AHH RALLUMÉ LA LUMIÈRE ! s'écria Tegoshi

Calmes-toi Tegoshi, n'appuie surtout pas sur le compteur tu risque de..»

.. Déclenché ? Es-ce bien le mot que j'ai entendu ? En tout cas ce qui est sur c'est que je me suis pris un coup sur la tête. Quand je rouvris les yeux, il ne faisait plus noir, mais nous sommes pas à l'interieur non plus, tous le monde sont à côté de moi, sauf Yamashita-sensei et Tegoshi-Sensei : «On est où» demanda Nakamaru et ce n'étais pas le seul à ce le demander :

«Oh nan... s'inquiète Akanishi

-Je crains que si, sensei... Rajouta Taguchi

-Je savais bien qu'on ne devait pas venir... Tegoshi à du appuyer sur le bouton au même moment où le courant étais revenu, bravo à lui..

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on est dans un livre.

-Je reconnais cet endroit, dans le manuel page quarante-deux, on se trouve dans un petit village sur une île au dessus de l'écosse, «lost-here», le protagoniste dont ont parle en cours, Edgar, nous apprend comment parler quand on ne connais pas la langue écossaise.

-Si j'ai bien compris, ils parlent écossais ici ? Demande Nakamaru

-Oui

-Vous savez parler écossais Sensei ? S'interroge Ueda

-Oui, je devais vous l'enseigner, Ueda et Nakamaru, vous ne l'avez pas appris l'année dernière ?

-Rapidement»

Bref, on devais chercher un endroit où on pourrais dormir ce soir, jusqu'à qu'on trouve comment rentrer.


End file.
